Invasion of the Magical Desk Fairies!
by Sei Silver
Summary: The desk fairies help*force* the Spirit Detectives to clean and arrange their lockers. Kurama is the first vicitim. Tell me who we should torture next.
1. Default Chapter

Magical Desk/Locker Fairy!  
  
By, Shining Dragon  
  
Disclaimer_ I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho. I got the desk fairy idea from Demented Ferry Girl, so it's only partially mine.  
  
Kurama was walking home from school one day when he noticed something flash by.  
  
"Hiei?" Kurama guessed. Kurama just shrugged and kept walking. Kurama saw another flash of light, except this time a tiny fairy no bigger than his finger appeared in front of him. The fairy giggled.  
  
"Um, hello there," Kurama said politely. The fairy flew around his head.  
  
"Hi, I'm the magical desk and locker fairy," It said with a smile "but you can call me Sere"  
  
"Hi Sere, if you don't mind me asking, why are you here?" Kurama asked.  
  
"I'm here to help you clean you locker!" Sere said happily.  
  
"No thank you, my locker is already clean," Kurama replied. Sere giggled then touched his head, Kurama and Sere then disappeared.  
  
~*~*~*~*Outside Kurama's locker*~*~*~*~  
  
"Um why am I here again?" Kurama asked. Sere flew to the lock on his locker. "Do you need help with that?" Kurama asked. Sere tapped his lock and the locker gently swung open to reveal perfectly arranged locker.  
  
"Wow, this is the best I've seen so far, but..." Sere said as she spotted his books. "This simply will not do."  
  
"What will not do?" Kurama asked.  
  
"These books are out of alphabetical order!" Sere squealed. Kurama sighed and rearranged them in alphabetical order.  
  
"There," Sere smiled "now for you pencils and pens, there not in color order."  
  
"Do I have too?" Kurama asked. Sere nodded. Kurama sighed again and put them in color order.  
  
"No!!! That won't do!" Sere squealed.  
  
"What know?" Kurama was obviously getting annoyed.  
  
"They all need to be two point six centimeters apart." Sere waved out a centimeter ruler and handed it to Kurama. Kurama groaned and put them 2.6 cm apart in color order. "Eek! The red one is at an eighty-nine degree angle compared to the lenth and the base of your locker!" Kurama was getting tired of this, he put the red pen its right place.  
  
"Can I go know?" Kurama asked annoyed.  
  
"No, we have to arrange your papers, there a mess!" Sere said pointing to a perfectly stacked pile of paper. After Kurama arranged his papers Sere insisted upon putting the pens horizontally.  
  
"I have a better idea," Kurama said as he slammed the locker door with Sere still in it, and locked the door.  
  
"Let me out, let me out!" Sere screamed pounding at the locker.  
  
~~~*~~~*~~~* You guys get to vote who to annoy next. The choices are:  
  
Hiei Kuwabara Yusuke Koenma Botan  
  
Tell me what you think.  
  
The original idea for the desk fairy came from Demented Ferry Girl's mom who is a second grade teacher. D.F.G. had to play the desk fairy and help clean out everyone's desk once in a while. The plot is all mine though.  
  
Random quote:  
  
In a mad world only the mad are sane.  
  
Akira Kurosawa 


	2. Mai, the desk fairy

Invasion of the Magical Desk Fairies  
Ch2  
Disclaimer- I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho, but I do own Mai.  
  
Sere: Long blond hair and green eyes, with green wings.  
Forest  
Mai, a desk fairy, was getting bored with hearing how Sere got trapped in a locker. Mai had short brown hair, hazel eyes, brown wings, and she had a long skirt and tank top on.  
"...and then he shut the door," Sere whined.  
"Well since you obviously can't handle a simple job, I will have to show you how it's done," Mai said. Mai took out a Crystal ball and activated it. The Crystal ball showed a picture of Kuwabara on it.  
"Eww! What is it?" Sere asked.  
"It is our next victim!" Another desk fairy popped in laughing manically, she had long black hair, black eyes, black wings, and she was wearing black baggy clothes.  
"What are you talking about Akuro, it's my victim," Mai said, dragging Sere along out of the forest.  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ *~*~*~*  
After Class  
  
Kuwabara was running out of school to go challenge Yusuke to a fight when he was stopped by small fairy.  
"And just where do you think your going young man?" Mai held out her hand in a stop sign. Kuwabara tried to stop; he skidded and then fell over. Sere hid behind Mai as Kuwabara picked himself up. Standing there blinking, Kuwabara decided to ask what was going on but Mai decided to explain.  
"Now, we are going to help you arrange your locker," Mai said.  
"That's okay, I don't need it," Kuwabara said.  
"I'm sorry but I don't seem to recall asking for you opinion," Mai stated. Mai reluctantly touched the tip of his head and disappeared along with him.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ *~*~*~*  
"Hey how did I get here?" Kuwabara asked, Mai didn't bother explaining it. Sere opened the locker to find a hideous mess, papers every which way books all lopsided (sounds like D.F.G.'s desk), Sere fainted.  
"Is she dead?" Kuwabara asked.  
"No moron, now lets see, first take everything out of your locker," Mai instructed.  
"And if I refuse?" Kuwabara asked.  
"That cat of your will lose all eight of her remaining lives!!!" Mai said evilly.  
"No, I'll do what ever you want, just don't hurt her," Kuwabara yelled. Mai nodded her head towards the locker. Kuwabara started to clean. Kuwabara started throwing everything on the floor, which consisted of moldy cheese, ball of lint, doodles of Neko-chan, chibi Neko-chan, evil Neko-chan and others. While Kuwabara was throwing things out, he threw something that hit Mai.  
"Ow, that hurt," Mai opened up the ball of paper, it read:  
2+2= Citten  
2=4+ eleventy-two  
5+4+= twoty- nine- sho  
"How old is this?" Mai asked showing Kuwabara. Kuwabara glanced over his shoulder and shrugged. Soon everything was on the floor.  
"Now," Mai instructed "Throw away the moldy cheese, the drawings of goats (supposed to be Neko-chan) and whatever that black and green ball is."  
"I was going to use that cheese, those are not goats those are cats, and that is my collection of foot fungus, I refuse to give it up," Kuwabara stated.  
"Kitty go bye." Mai started. Kuwabara reluctantly started throwing things away.  
"Good bye fungi ball, we had so many fun times together," Kuwabara sniffled dramatically then threw it away. Soon he was done with all this, as it turned out, the only real books he had were texts.  
"Great, now we need to get you a book so your book collection is even," Mai said. Mai touched Kuwabara's head and they both were transported to the book shop.  
Book Shop  
"Now, do you need a book of a certain sort?" Mai asked. Kuwabara nodded and headed over to the section with computer manuals. Kuwabara picked up one that read The Idiot's Guide to Computers.  
"I think you're more of that level," she said pointing towards the right. Kuwabara looked at it; it said The Totally Moronic Imbeciles Guide to Computers.  
"Hey!" Kuwabara yelled.  
"Oh, I'm sorry, I meant the section next to it," Mai said. Kuwabara looked at the books that said The Hopelessly Moronic Imbecile's Guide to Computers. Kuwabara fumed but looked through the book to find that it was right at his level. After the book was paid for they were transported back to Kuwabara's locker.  
"Now arrange these books in Alphabetical order," Mai instructed. Kuwabara put away his book with the help of Mai who recited the alphabet for him.  
"Now, the pens, color order," Mai commanded.  
"That's it, I refuse," Kuwabara stated. Mai set his hair a flame. After watching Kuwabara run around with his hair on fire, she woke Sere up to watch.  
"Here use this," Sere said handing him a small fairy cup of dark liquid. Kuwabara poured it on his hair, which by this time was almost half gone. The liquid seemed to feed the flame more however.  
"Whoops, I think that was the Kerosene," Sere said giggling. Mai finally sprayed water over Kuwabara's poor head.  
"That's it," Kuwabara "I don't usually harm girls but." Kuwabara slammed his fist into a locker where the fairies had just been only seconds ago. Kuwabara cried in pain as his fist slammed into the metal.  
+*+*+*  
Thank you to all my reviewers and remember to vote for the next victim.  
Oh yeah, and please read my story at fiction press called Omega Worlds. Just go to the bio and click the link for homepage.  
Nobody In Particular: I would torture Hiei except I already had most of Kuwa's typed up.  
  
Kraria: Thank you for the quote.  
  
Kawaii Youko: I chose Kurama because I knew his locker would be practically perfect, and the desk fairies would find a way to clean it more.  
  
Aisha: Like Hiei said, I have no life, so in my spear time I think of this stuff.  
  
Ventriloquist: Thank up for the review.  
  
TriggerHappyElfling: Well, he burned (^_^*)  
  
Idnguyen69: He got tortured  
  
Black Dragon: Tortured.  
  
Houka-sama: Not asking  
  
Random quotes:  
  
Cynicism is an unpleasant way of saying the truth  
  
Lillian Hellmen  
  
Only two things are eternal, the universe and human stupidity  
  
Albert Einstien ~submitted by Kraria  
  
Ramble: School's out, new episodes of yu yu hakusho, new animes on Cartoon network, yay!  
  
It's weird, most boys in our class have an account on Neopets. One guy has unlimited neopoints because his cousins a hack. 


End file.
